


new things

by traxcy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traxcy/pseuds/traxcy
Summary: Tori had new things that he wanted to try and Yuzuru was happy about it.
Relationships: Fushimi Yuzuru/Himemiya Touri
Kudos: 23





	new things

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this for my friends bday last year and decided to post today bc its tori bday and im lazy   
> happy bday son love u 
> 
> also its aged up but if u dont feel comfortable with the shipp please dont read!! <3

Tori was no longer an innocent child, he already understood all the looks he got from Yuzuru, and after practicing a new choreography all day in short gym shorts, he imagined that the oldest was now in heaven for having his face crushed by his thighs.

"Is it good? You look happy," Tori commented, tightening his pale thighs which, after a long shower, smelled like vanilla and had the softness of a peach.

"It's very good." Yuzuru replied, his face flushed and his eyes showing satisfaction. "But it worries me where you learned that…"

"I'm eighteen, I don't need to give you answers anymore. But I can tell that I learned this, the same way I learned that..."

Saying this, Tori turned on the larger body, settling his ass on Yuzuru's face. And well, he felt like he was in heaven again, moaning and rising with his hands to the thighs he so much appreciated.

When they started dating a little less than two years ago, all they did at first was hold hands and exchange innocent kisses; at no time during those months of purity and innocence, did Yuzuru imagine they would end up like this.

But well, Tori was practically an adult, and he had the right to learn new things. Where he learned them was still a matter of concern, but Yuzuru couldn't complain about seeing that bossy side being used like that, to leave him motionless on a bed, with his face sunk in that fluffy ass, being deprived of air in such an exciting way.

"You are so weird…" Tori said, his voice a little dragged by the excitement of feeling his boyfriend's mouth searching for him, even with the sleep shorts on the way. "But again, you look  _ very _ happy."

This time, he referred to the erection that was beginning to mark the light pants. Seeing that kind of thing still looked dirty on one part of his head, but the part that rolled around Yuzuru's face said it was okay. His own shorts were starting to lift up a little, and as much as he started it as a joke/punishment, he was getting in the mood for something more.

Without thinking twice, Tori leaned forward a little and reached inside Yuzuru's pants, listening to him moan and choke a bit. He was very hard, more than usual, and for some reason it made Tori salivate, eventually leaning more and more, until he was lying on Yuzuru, fitting himself perfectly on top of his body.

Tori hadn't grown much since he was sixteen, managing to put his face close to the erection while feeling Yuzuru's face still in his ass, even though he now sank into it of his own free will, pushing the pink shorts away for the side, along with his underwear.

He groaned softly as he felt the hot mouth directly on his skin, shaking hands pulling Yuzuru's pants down, finally releasing the dick he had been seeing with some frequency lately. And it was kinda funny, because he always had a lot of intimacy with Yuzuru, but now it was different; and it was different in a good way, which allowed him to grow up and discover many things with someone he trusted completely.

"I'm going to suck you, watch your voice" Tori warned, knowing that despite being so restrained, Yuzuru could lose control sometimes.

They were in a secluded room, but Tori didn’t avoid being nervous. Anyway, he soon occupied his mouth with the tip of the already wet member, wrinkling his face with the taste that he swore he would never be able to get used to; it wasn't exactly bad, but it was… embarrassing to feel the pre-cum in his small tongue and make no effort to go away. 

Tori gave a short lick and felt the body below him shiver, being the only one to moan when the firm hands held his ass, fingers sinking into the thick skin and the nimble tongue searching for him entrance. That position was obscene, but Tori was enjoying it, managing to gather enough courage to take his boyfriend in his mouth, letting him go with a "pop" followed by another, as if he exchanged wet kisses with Yuzuru's cock. He felt shy, but pleasure began to cloud his mind as he accommodated more of it inside his mouth and received more tongue inside him.

As always, Yuzuru was good at everything he did — besides, he was loving it. Knowing that his young master had chosen him as a boyfriend, as a trusted partner was simply an honor, and it was extremely rewarding. And he showed his gratitude by kissing that so intimate place with such desire, making him tremble and moan above him, losing the rhythm of the blowjob that he had started so confidently.

"Y-Yuzuru" he moaned his name, saliva coming down the corner of his mouth and hips moving unconsciously. "Come on… Let’s d-do it..."

"Do what?" Even though he was not much better than the younger boy, Yuzuru allowed himself to be a little sadistic, asking that while still licking him.

Tori rolled his eyes, finding the strength to reverse his position once more, now sitting facing Yuzuru, feeling his cock brush against him in a hot, sticky way. Tori stared at him with his red face and messy hair, biting his lips as he raised Yuzuru’s shirt with a shy hand, exploring the defined abdomen while he felt his own nipples brush against his sleeping shirt.

"Sex," he murmured, eyes locked with the intense violet. "Let 's have sex."

Yuzuru smirked and grabbed the warm thighs, now he was the one to change things, pushing his lover’s small body against the bed and getting between his short legs. Seeing him from above was good, especially in those moments, and he didn’t avoid panting when he brushed his dick against him in that position, repeating the act until Tori moaned slyly, grabbing the sheets and biting his swollen lips.

"Come on, just wait a while" Yuzuru said, leaning down to kiss the forehead covered by the pink threads, having his neck hugged at that moment.

He didn't run away from the light and embarrassed hold, running the kiss down his forehead to the tip of his nose and from there to the soft mouth that tasted sweet despite what he was doing a few minutes ago. Yuzuru slipped his tongue to Tori’s and placed his hands on the sides of his body, caressing him over the top and letting the kiss continue for a few moments, until it was broken by the shortness of breath with a brief push in his chest. He stole one last peck before quickly walking away, looking for lubricant and condoms, always aiming to make it as comfortable as possible for Tori’s delicate body.

Tori was just patient, holding his moans in his throat with the transparent liquid in contact with him. He was now free of his shorts, legs spread too far for it not to be considered embarrassing, receiving skillful fingers inside him in calm movements that accompanied the reassuring voice, always asking if everything was okay or if it hurted.

It didn't hurt, because after the initial discomfort, Tori just felt good. His boyfriend knew what he was doing, he was careful and found his right spots easily, making everything more pleasurable by touching his penis with the other hand, smearing it with lube and playing with his thumb over the tip. It was hard not to arch his back and groan in pleasure, warning between sighs when he couldn't take it anymore.

And Yuzuru took his words into consideration, removing his fingers after one last movement to widen him, seeing it open and close when he walked away, which he found too sexy for him to hold on any longer. Yuzuru carefully opened the condom wrapper and positioned it on his own cock, sighing deeply as he touched the entrance after using a little more lube, now on himself.

"C-can I go in...?" he questioned, green eyes fixed on his face.

"Y-yeah, hurry…”

Tori sucked in a breath and tried to relax, hugging the larger body over him as he entered his own. His hands went under the shirt and he was happy to see Yuzuru remove it. He never cared much about other people's bodies, but he liked his boyfriend's; he was handsome and Tori liked to touch him, scratching his skin slowly so as not to arouse suspicion in rehearsals or other jobs.

Soon he had him all over himself and moaned low, wrapping his legs around his waist and shivering when Yuzuru lifted his shirt, finally paying attention to the pink nipples that seemed to scream for attention. He made more shameful sounds between the times he whispered Yuzuru's name, having the desire to close his eyes and indulge in the delicious sensations, but deciding against it since he liked to see the older one's expressions.

He liked to see Yuzuru looking satisfied as he bathed in pleasure, being squeezed by his warm interior as he tried to remain still, leaning over Tori's body to kiss his pale chest, running his tongue over his bristling nipples, climbing up to the neck that shivered so easily and going to the mouth that he loved kissing so much.

Everything there seemed so right that Tori couldn't think of a time when they didn't have that kind of relationship. Kissing Yuzuru was good, knowing that he had all his first times with him was good; being in love was… very good. Panting and sweaty, he hugged Yuzuru and then asked him to move, his voice weak and shy, increasing some tones with the first thrust he received.

His body endured and, little by little, he stopped thinking clearly. He felt pleasure and clung to the bare back, pulling him closer with each thrust of his hips against his own. They mixed their moans in wet kisses and Yuzuru didn’t avoid going deeper, stronger, always making sure that everything was fine with the little one.

"Y-Yuzuru… M-more… Nhm!"

Having his young master there, begging for more in that way, was a scene worthy of delight for the butler. He gave the boy more, lamenting for all the innocence he once tried to protect, but which he now silently thanked for not being there. Yuzuru took it off with his bare hands and, honestly, he had no regrets.

Tori groaned when he ended up coming first, panting and having the other's forehead in his, a gentle hand brushing his hair out of his eyes and sweaty face. He still couldn’t free his mind from the sensations that shivered him from top to bottom, but Yuzuru had not yet stopped and Tori just waited until he found his orgasm inside himself and the condom that prevented further dirt. And although he loved to see his cum coming out of that little hole, he was aware of the chores of the next day.

“Are you alright…?" he asked in a gentle whisper, smiling weak and serene, covering the body that still trembled with his.

At the moment, Tori just mumbled an "yeah", closing his eyes with Yuzuru going outside him. He didn‘t leave for long, still returning to embrace him between the messy sheets, and Tori accepted him without even hesitating, molding himself to the warm body and ignoring that he would still need to take another bath — even if, this time, he’d have the help of the hands that now caressed his belly carefully.

Tori was sleepy, but properly satisfied. Moments like that were not uncommon and he was happy to be with Yuzuru in that way, because even though he was not very clear with his feelings, he loved him more than anything, relieved to know that the tender kisses on the top of his head meant that he felt the same. And Tori wanted to be that way forever, like in a fairy tale, and he knew they could. 


End file.
